Carol Loud
by Timothy D
Summary: Venture into an Alternate Universe where instead of Lori being the eldest Loud, it’s her frenemy, Carol Pingrey.


Synopsis: An Alternate Universe where instead of Lori being the eldest Loud sibling, it's instead her rival, Carol.

As the sun started to rise over Royal Woods on an average Monday morning, the Loud siblings one by one rose from their beds to get ready for the day. The first of the 11 siblings to awaken was eldest daughter, Carol. Carol was something of an oddity amongst the siblings, being the only one of them whose name didn't start with an L. That didn't keep her from fitting in with the rest of the family. The first thing Carol did after rising from bed is grab her cell phone and see what she had on her agenda today. Nothing too out of the ordinary for her except for her golf meet after school. After that, she had the rest of the day to herself. Yawning, Carol got out of bed and head to the bathroom to shower before the rest of her siblings woke up.

Today was looking to be a great one. Homecoming was coming up at the high school and Carol was in the running for Homecoming Queen, something she was extremely excited about. As she opened the door to her bedroom, she instinctively took a step back just in case Luan had set up a bucket of water to fall on her. Once she saw that it was safe, she made a beeline for the bathroom before any of her siblings beat her to the punch. It was while she was in the shower that she heard noise outside the bathroom, a sign that the rest of the family was now awake. She could only hope that the rest of her morning routine would be peaceful. As she was putting on her makeup, she heard a knock at the door.

"Carol, are you almost finished in there?" Leni asked. "I need to try out my new eyeliner."

"It's all yours" Carol said kindly as she stepped aside. She grabbed her phone and head back to her bedroom to get ready for the day, only to run into Lincoln.

"Hey Carol, you're looking rather lovely today," Lincoln said, offering up a nervous smile. Carol instantly realised he wanted something from her and politely asked "What do you want, Lincoln?"

"I need to ask you a favor for this afternoon" Lincoln replied. "Do you think you could take Clyde and I to the new comic store this afternoon? They're the only ones with the newest mint condition copy of All Star Ace Savvy and we need to get our hands on it."

"As long as you agree to keep Clyde from ruining my new shoes with his nosebleeds, you've got yourself a deal" Carol agreed, prompting Lincoln to hug her and say "Thanks Carol, I owe you big time"

After Lincoln departed, Carol heard someone yell "Heads up!" and had to duck to avoid being hit in the head by Lynn's football. "Lynn, Mom Dad told you: no playing sports inside the house." Carol told her.

"Aw man, why do you have to ruin the fun?" Lynn said.

"Sounds like you really dropped the ball. HAHAHA! Get it?" Luan said, eliciting a groan from both Carol and Lynn.

"No offense, Luan, but it's a bit too early for puns" Carol said.

"Alright, I'll tone it down," Luan said. "After all, I don't wanna be punished. HAHAHA! Get it?"

Before Carol could respond, Lola pushed Luan out of the way and said "Carol, hair, brush, now!"

"You know, it wouldn't kill you to say please" Carol said, grabbing a hairbrush so that she could tend to Lola's hair.

"Okay, please brush my hair for me," Lola said. "I can't go out looking like this. I need to look my best. And try not to brush my hair so hard this time."

Carol went about brushing Lola's hair until she heard a "boom" coming from the hallways, no doubt the result of one of Lisa's experiments. Carol paid it no mind and hoped that whatever had blown up hadn't caused too much damage before looking down at her wristwatch: 30 minutes until it was time to head out for the day. Carol looked forward to seeing her friends at school and discussing their plans for the weekend. For right now though, it was time for the most important meal of the day: breakfast.

For her breakfast, Carol enjoyed two strips of bacon, a piece of toast and two sunny side eggs. She was in the middle of eating when she was approached by her parents.

"Morning Carol," Lynn Sr. greeted her.

"Morning," Carol said to her parents.

"I know this may be last minute, but your father and I are going out this Friday," Rita told her before asking. "Would you mind watching your siblings while we're away? We know you probably have other plans, but it your father and I haven't had any alone time in weeks and we could really use this weekend to"

"Say no more," Carol said. "I've got you covered. It's no problem at all."

"Are you sure?" Lynn Sr asked. "It's just that we know you usually have plans for Friday night and we figured."

"It's no problem, really" Carol insisted. "I didn't have plans for this Friday anyway. You and Mom enjoy yourselves, have a great time. I watch over everyone else."

"Thanks Carol" Rita said. "Sometimes we don't know what we'd do without you."

Carol nodded her head and went back to eating her breakfast. Shortly afterwards, she and the rest of the Louds piled into Vanzilla and head off for school. In the back of her head, Carol was cursing herself as she had a history exam today and had forgotten to study. Other than that, today was looking pretty uneventful, something Carol was thankful for. While she loved her family dearly, there was no denying that there were some things when things got a little Loud (no pun intended… oh who am I kidding, pun fully intended). A break from the chaos was something she welcomed with open arms. Of course, while today promised to be quiet, the rest of Carol's week would be anything but…

**Okay, so this was a request by Aartman7141999 who asked for a story where Carol was the eldest Loud instead of Lori. I apologize for this chapter's short length, but assure you the next ones will be longer with more content happening in them. Stay tuned to see how the Loud House is different with Carol in Lori's place.**


End file.
